Currently, the cost of manufacturing aluminized leadframes for a ceramic quad (CERQUAD) package is high due to the cost of aluminization. The current method for making a CERQUAD leadframe involves etching or stamping a bare Alloy 42 leadframe. Each leadframe is then aluminized either through an electron beam evaporation process (EBEP) or through an ion plating process (IPP). The aluminum is necessary to promote adhesion at the lead tips for the aluminum wire bonds that are used with a ceramic package. Either of these two processes are very, costly in addition to being very slow. The fact that each CERQUAD leadframe must be individually aluminized translates into a long cycle time for making the CERQUAD leadframe. Furthermore, the cost of aluminizing the lead tips or a portion of the leads of a CERQUAD leadframe accounts for approximately two-thirds of the cost of a CERQUAD leadframe due to the EBEP or IPP process. Although a stamped leadframe traditionally costs less per leadframe as compared to an etched lead frame, the initial investment in a stamping tool is high, so the volume of leadframes produced per stamping tool must be very high to make the stamping tool cost effective. However, in the case of a CERQUAD leadframe, the price difference between an etched and a stamped bare Alloy 42 leadframe is negligible when compared to the aluminization cost of the lead tips. Therefore, an alternative quad leadframe having aluminized lead tips but low in manufacturing cost is desirable.